


The Present

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack wants to relax
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Present

Jack walked into Ianto’s flat and wanted to relax with his favourite Archivist.

He walked into Ianto’s bedroom and smiled as he gazed at Ianto’s sleeping form. He looked so happy and content that all Jack wanted to do to climb into the bed and sleep next to Ianto. Since he never denied himself anything, especially when it came to Ianto, that was exactly what he did.

He took off his greatcoat and hung it up on its hook that was on the wall. He shed his clothes and let them fall to the floor. 

Once he was only in his pants, he walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. He snuggled close to Ianto and kissed Ianto’s neck; the soft, warm skin was salty under his tongue. He reached around and rubbed his fingers against Ianto’s chest hair. He revelled in the feeling of coarse hair, but then in the future people had evolved to not have body hair and he always found it exotic. 

As he fell asleep while holding Ianto he thought that if being immortal had taught him one thing it was that the present was a present (especially where Ianto was concerned).


End file.
